multi_purpose_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian
Biography Adrian was born on May 22, 1998. He grew up innocent and naive. He spent most of his childhood playing video games and with his family members. In 2013, Adrian met a woman that ruined his morale completely. In 2015, Adrian met his girlfriend, Vicky. He made many friends in high school not long after. In 2016, October 15th, Adrian was in the same squad as Antonio. He heard Antonio storm off on discord which would later lead to the Fortnite Massacre event. In 2023, Adrian enlists into Vietnam War 2 since he was strapped for cash and needed money for college. However, he goes MIA for 5 months. He suddenly returns to the US, and begins his terror on the country. War and Crimes During Vietnam War 2, Adrian met many difficult decisions. Adrian killed many child soldiers, including girls. He couldn’t save a tank crew man from burning alive inside of a tank since he couldn’t get there in time. He recieved the nickname tiger due to his ability to ambush his enemies and his uniform is in a tiger stripe pattern. He met Jesus, a criminal who was given a deal to reduce his sentence from life in prison to 24 years if he deploys into the war. Adrian saved him during Operation Dragon Storm. They were trapped in the rat tunnels. Jesus was pinned down by two VC when suddenly Adrian shot them both. During the same time, the tunnel was getting flooded. Adrian helped Jesus up and got him out of the tunnel. However, no one could boost Adrian up and Jesus called for help. No one came. “It’s okay Jesus.” Before Adrian was taken by the waves, his last words were: “I’m sorry Vicky.” He was struck by the waves and was instantly knocked out. He later woke up exhausted, wet, and lost in the tunnels. This causes him to get a cold, which made him sneeze, alerting VC in the area. Adrian was later found by Viet Cong, who took him prisoner and tortured him for 3 months. During this time he was reported MIA. No one was coming for him and he too has given up hope. Until something ticked in his mind. He started laughing at the VC. The VC were confused as to why this man was laughing when he is so close to death. Adrian broke out of his chains and proceeds to kill all 29 VC members of the platoon with only a Chinese bayonet and fingernails. His tiger stripe pants were stained and his shirt was nowhere to be found. He decided to hijack a plane and fly to California, LA. There, he became even more deranged. Everyone called him a baby killer. No one helped him because no one knew who he was. He painted his face like the Joker and starts bombing bridges and robbing banks. He then proceeds to go on a rampage on every major military base in America, and making the White House his final target. He successfully kills every member of the White House, except the president. ”It’s a message. A message that will show that I am NO LONGER a part of your fucking games.” Pardon and Rehabilitation Adrian was pardoned by the President to avoid losing his life. All his crimes were excused and he was no longer a wanted individual. No one knew who he really was so they couldn’t get back to him. He was later taken into an Asylum and left 7 months later. As of 2024, the present, police still want revenge on him, including Officer Alston, who wishes to take Adrian and Antonio in. Despite all he has done, there was nothing they can pin him on. Adrian returns to his old life as a film maker, gamer, and actor with his girlfriend, Vicky.Category:Characters Category:Character